


Within The Trees

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dipper thinks his boyfriends are cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gravity Falls AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Protective Bill Cipher, The grunkles are only mentioned, Wirt has issues, mabel isn't a huge character in this, over the garden wall au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woods are endless and magical, Gravity Falls as a town had vanished. All that remained was the woods, and fragments of the town left behind. After Weirdmageddon all those years ago, it had been abandoned by all of it's residents. Stanford had saved the day trapping Bill inside of the woods forever, and afterwords the twins had vanished without a trace. Now a billion years later, the youngest generation of Pines have moved into the rather small cozy home beside the shrine of the woods to watch over Bill and make sure he doesn't escape, just like their family before them. Bill is used to minimum company, but suddenly he is not as alone as he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beast!Wirt x Bill Cipher x Dipper<br/>(The Unknown is a parallel universe of the woods Bill rules over)</p>
<p>Alternatively,Gods play a large role in this world and Bill is acting as the God of the woods while keeping his title as God Of Dreams (though he still wants to rule the world but whatever) Dipper always comes to the woods to entertain Bill and Mabel keeps a wary eye out for him then Wirt happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was nothing interesting about people. They were weird and had their weird human emotions with habits they couldn't break or couldn't learn. They had to rely on so much to live and their sanity was so hilariously easy to break. Watching humans was just a past time, engaging them with deals was a hobby, causing havoc and trying to blend together this pathetic little world with one filled with such stronger creatures, was a work in progress. If Bill was being honest he would have to admit that his "work in progress" Wasn't making any progress considering he was stuck in the area of Gravity Falls. The woods, more specifically. Stanford Pines had trapped him there about one Billion, three hundred years ago. From there, the world went on without him. 

Bill complained quite a bit. Any of the life around him that had ears heard it over and over again. Though the woods stretched on for miles and miles without stop, it wasn't the world that he wanted to rule. His kingdom had been shrunk down several sizes and his domain was now the woods he was forced to reside in. Every creature knew his name and his authority. Bill was not afraid to kill the creatures inside, kill the trees, destroy whatever he could. There was part of the woods far far to the west, that was burnt remains from his rage. Bill without any words, had been established the leader, the god, of the woods.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wirt can't breath, he's been running for long he feels as if he cannot ever stop. His face is covered in scratches from whipping by tree branches and his breath is coming out in quick panicked breaths. Wirt cannot remember what he's running from, all he can remember are eyes, and a haunting song. Greg was safe. All that mattered is that Greg was okay, that was enough to motivate him to keep running. Laughing echo's behind him as he runs, the trees seem to grow around him, branches reaching out and blocking his path. Wirt tries dodging, left, right, down, he doesn't know how he's going to keep going all he knows is that he has to keep running or it will get him. Another deep laugh leaves him disoriented. Wirt inhales audibly as he trips over a tree root. His body lands roughly on the ground creating a loud thud. Wirt groans in pain, rolling over only to be face to face with the colorful bright eyes he was afraid of.

Darkness surrounds him.

Wirt screams.

The world is silent.


	2. A Light In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper find an unexpected guest in the woods

Dipper had become rather familiar with how the stars aligned in Gravity Falls, he often caught himself staring upward and the tiny glowing dancers for long periods of time on nights such as this. It was almost annoying how he had come to be so at home in the farthest place from it. Dipper's sister often wrote to their parents, long ago he concluded that she wrote enough in one sitting for both of them, so he never bothered. He had much more to worry about, such as a dream god who would get rather impatient when he got caught up star gazing such as now. Tearing his gaze away from the sky above he looked ahead to the towering trees of the woods he's come to know so well. Dipper had been walking around in the woods for a little while now waiting for Bill to show up, by now he normally would have, Dipper believes he could be busy tormenting some poor creature. This alone makes him pick up the pace ever so slightly, his warm mocha eyes darting around trying to spot the grumpy dream god. Dipper sighs pausing his steps to look around. The forest was dark and it was hard to see around as it was, the moon was hardly enough light, only able to cast grey highlights upon the bark of trees. Night was his least favorite time to be out in the woods. The dangers that lurked within wouldn't hesitate to make his heartbeat come to a stand still if that's what they had desired. The best he could hope for is that nothing was hungry with blood lust.

_"Come wayward souls,"_

Dipper turned on his heel with a gasp, staring into the darkness behind him trying to find the source of the mysterious song. It had to be Bill right? The path he had traveled from home now seemingly consumed by the black void of night made his skin crawl, the moon was no where in sight, Dipper couldn't even see his hands. "Bill?!" Dipper took a small step forward, squinting into the darkness ahead of him trying to see something, anything at all. Nothing became clear and the voice was louder now, closer to where Dipper was standing.

_"Who wander through the darkness,"_

Dipper scrambled backwards, stumbling over rocks and twigs before catching his footing, his head whipping around frantically trying to find the source of the voice. If this was Bill he had better fess up or else Dipper wouldn't visit for awhile, and that's a threat he wouldn't have a hard time keeping at this point. He was shaking from head to toe in fear, though his curiosity tugged him at the back of his mind. What could possibly be singing this song? He had a journal of all the species in the woods back at the shack where Mabel was, yet Dipper had never heard any with such a low chilling tone. Dipper squints into the darkness once again now wondering if he even wanted to see the source of the sound at all. Perhaps the owner of this voice was just a traveler? But who would come all the way out here? No one came by Gravity Falls since Stanford and Stanley had saved the day. No one other than his relatives who held the same job he had. Watch over Bill and make sure he didn't escape.

_"There is a light for the lost and the meek."_

Dipper doesn't move a muscle, the voice sounds as if it's directly in front of him now, he can feel something watching him but he can't see what it is, Dipper can almost swear that the woods have never been this dark before. Dipper wants to call out for Bill, call out for anything, to come and save him, make him move from where he's standing, but his voice fails him and he can't find it in him to move from the spot. He was frozen in fear. Frozen with curiosity, he wanted to know who was singing, _what_ was singing. Dipper leans forward slightly, as it the creature will suddenly reveal itself. Dipper knows he needs to leave, he needs to go now and find Mabel, find his way home, but he suddenly can't remember how to get there, it's to dark to see the path. To dark to do anything. 

_"Sorrow and fear,_ _Are easily forgotten,"_

He believes that the scariest part about all of this, is that he doesn't know what's singing, that it's entirely something new he's never even heard of. It's quite possible that even Bill hadn't met whatever this was. The song fills his ears and he finds himself taking a small step forward, arm slowly raising as if ready to reach out to the creature. This strange creature sang so beautifully, so hauntingly, he had to know. He had to see. Would it hurt him? Dipper should run. He knows this, yet he finds himself taking another step closer, the tone of the creatures voice seems to change, as if excited. Dipper feels rather cold despite the summer season, yet still he reaches out. 

_"When you submit to the soil of the earth."_

Two bright eyes suddenly fill his vision, blindingly so. Dipper sucks in a breath, his hand only inches away from grazing the face of the mysterious creature. The woods are unreasonably silent, the breeze as stopped, and time itself seems to be on hold. Dipper can't tear away from the gaze of the two glowing eyes, he can't pull away, his fingertips just barely brush the skin of the creature before he's pushed roughly out of the way, the breeze turns to wind and shakes the trees violently, the moon somehow seems to bright, Dipper can see again, Bill stands over him visibly distressed and holding him to the ground. Dipper thinks the world might be spinning around him, and his gaze lingers on the spot he was just pushed from, the two glowing eyes have disappeared along with the mysterious voice that had accompanied them. 

"Pine Tree! Are you stupid?! What were you thinking?!"

Dipper isn't sure, his reply is just broken stutters of confusion. "I- You weren't- I was-" Dipper takes a deep breath and pushes Bill lightly communicating he wants to sit up. Bill gets off him without complaint or some sort of protest, something Dipper noticed with slight concern, before continuing to glare at him waiting for a reply. "I'm not sure...What was that?" Now it was Bill's turn to look puzzled. The frown that accompanied his features seemed slightly out of place for the usually cocky god. The silence between them was almost deafening before Bill sighed and stood up, brushing imaginary dirt off of his suit, his vibrant and warm glow illuminating the woods around them. 

"I confess Pine Tree, I don't know."

Dipper says nothing for the remainder of their time together that night. Bill watches the woods with a close eye and a serious gaze. Bill leads Dipper back to the shack early that night, and not a word was said in exchange though both were thinking the same thing.

Would it come back?


End file.
